Ties
by Sueona
Summary: The first night of confinement leads to an interesting night. Smex. L/Raito.


Disclaimer: I do not own death note.

Warnings: Smex.

Pairing: L/Raito.

Summary: The first night of confinement leads to an interesting night. Smex. L/Raito.

Notes: Hello readers. Here a one-shot. Hope you enjoy it and please tell me what you think.

It was the first day out of being confined. Raito stared at the king size bed like a curse. He would be forced to sleep in the same bed as L, if L slept. He hoped the older man wouldn't stay up and watch him sleep. That was creepy. He turned his head to stare at the other male. When dark eyes looked at him, he asked knowing the answer, "Can I be unlocked from you when I take a shower?"

"That would be pointless of being chained together." L answered as he looked over the young man. He must admit Raito had the looks and the brains. He never felt drawn to someone before. He always hired someone to settle his needs.

Raito looked away from those creepy eyes. He really was hoping to have a shower alone. He was in need of some release. For goodness sakes, he went without touching himself for fifty days or more than that. He sighed, trying not to stutter, to embarrass himself, "Hmm, Ryuuzaki, you see I need to take a shower by myself."

"Raito-kun will. I will be outside the cubical though to make sure Raito-kun does not do anything Kira like." L answered hiding his smile from view. He knew Raito wanted to please himself. After all, what normal teenager doesn't want to do that?

Raito turned around to face the older man and growled, "I don't think you understand! I need my privacy!" He wasn't about to masturbate in front of anyone. He really needed to release some of the tension he was subject to.

"Raito-kun, must I remind him that he agreed to this." L mentioned as he placed his thumb against his lip to hide the smile. He really was enjoying making Raito squirm. He walked to the younger man, watching the other back up against the wall. He tilted his head as he asked, "Why does Raito-kun need his privacy when taking a shower? It is not like Raito-kun did not shower in front of other men before."

Raito wanted his personal space back. Why couldn't L realize people needed their space? He shoved L back a little to breath right. He turned his face away from L's knowing eyes and growled out, "I need my privacy because… because… because I need to masturbate."

Tilting his head, L replied, "That is normal for a teenager. What is wrong with that?"

"I don't want an audience!" Raito yelled as he glared at the older man. L couldn't be that naïve about the whole thing. L must have needs. Then again, this is L he was talking about. He bet L never been touched before.

L chuckled. He couldn't hold it anymore. He looked at his young companion and sighed, "Raito-kun it is not embarrassing." He stepped forward and backed Raito into the wall. He grabbed Raito's cock though the clothe and whispered, "Having someone do it for you is much more pleasing."

Raito couldn't think. L was touching him, touching him in a private place and he was enjoying it. He bit his lip to stop a soft moan from escaping. He couldn't fall into L's traps. He snapped, not moving an inch, "Misa was right about you. You are a pervert."

"I never denied it." L countered. He stared into those warm honey eyes. He knew this could be a huge failure and back fire on him. All Raito had to do was tell his father and the chain would come off right away. He rubbed his palm against Raito's hardening member and whispered, "Raito needs release. Too much stress can be bad for anyone."

Raito leaned against the wall, enjoying the feel of L's hand against his growing member. He was left without this for so long. He just wanted to give into the desire but this was L he was speaking about; the social reject. Maybe L didn't know this wasn't normal. He bit his lip again and breathless remarked, "I can do it myself."

"I know and I would not mind watching."

"Pervert."

"Maybe so, but even I have needs."

Raito wanted to scream oh god. He wanted it to continue and stop at the same time. He wanted to see what pleasure L would gain out of this ordeal. He never saw L show emotions. Would L open up if he was in the state of pleasure? He thrust his hips forward, making the hand on his groin rub against his need harder. It felt great. It has been a while since he had someone please him. He had a few girlfriends who would do this for him but he never got that great release. L was making him feel things that no girlfriend ever made him feel. His mind was going blank of why this was so wrong. L was a man for starters. He let a moan slip out of his mouth.

"Raito-kun is enjoying this."

"Yes."

"Raito-kun wants me to continue."

"Yes."

"Raito-kun wants to feel more pleasure."

"Yes." Raito said again. He realized his answers were the same. Why was he letting this happen? He should put a stop to this and tell his father. Would he really tell his father that he was touched by L? He wouldn't dream of telling his father of what is happening. He groaned, "L."

"I like it when you moan out my name." L whispered as he leaned against Raito's body. He felt Raito shake from the bottle up release. He twisted his hand and rubbed hard against Raito growing need. He leaned toward Raito's ear and whispered, "I can show Raito-kun pleasure beyond his dreams."

Raito groaned. He couldn't stop lusting after the older male. He secretly had a crush on L but he never wanted to admit it. He moved his head when he felt L's tongue run across his neck. It felt so nice. He knew this was wrong. It could be a trick or a trap. L could only be doing this to get him to confess. He groaned, "I won't fall into your trap."

L blew on Raito's neck, enjoying the sweet sound escaping Raito's lip. He stayed silent for a moment. When he spoke, he spoke huskily, "Raito-kun believes I am doing this to gain a confession."

Raito couldn't think right. L was too close to him. It was driving him mad. He still felt L's hand on his groin. He needed space to think clearly. He turned his head to stare into those lust filled dark eyes. He never thought he would see an emotion, alone lust within L's eyes. He gulped down the lump in his throat as he spoke, "I know this is a way to get me to confess or some crazy ass way for you to raise my percentage of being Kira up."

"Ever thought it might be because I want Raito-kun?" L replied.

"You are lying." Raito responded. He didn't want his hopes to be put down by this man. It was hard enough having a crush on an untouchable man like L. This could never work out. When he was proven innocent, L would leave and he would never see him again. Why would L stay anyways? Also, L was a man. He shouldn't feel this way for any man. This was wrong and he needed to put a stop to this. He raised his hands and touched L's chest to push him away. He stopped his action. L might look thin but he felt the muscles under the shirt. It made him feel hotter. He wondered if L was stronger than he thought. He never thought he would be attracted to someone strong. He dominated over the girls he was with. He never thought he would like to be dominated. He was pulled forward, hitting against L's thin strong body. It was driving him wild with lust. He whispered, "This is wrong."

"We both want it."

"I do not want this."

"Raito-kun does not sound very convincing."

Raito stared at the older male and couldn't resist. He wanted L badly. He wondered how L would please him. He groaned as he felt L's tongue run up his neck to his earlobe. He tilted his head to the side to give L better access to his neck. He was losing this battle. He just wanted to feel pleasure. When L bit his earlobe, he moaned while holding onto L's shoulders tightly, "L."

L liked how Raito was moaning his name. It was heaven to his ears. He began to unbutton Raito's shirt, running his fingers across the skin that was access to him, listening to Raito breathing become heavy. He glanced to the chain. It would have to go if he wanted some. But he would be breaking his rule. Did he care? No. He took the key out of his pocket and unlocked them both from the chain. As he looked into those honey eyes, he spoke, "If you try anything, I will lock you back in the cell."

Raito didn't move an inch. He didn't want to be locked up in the cell. But then again, what would L say if he were to run. L couldn't tell everyone that he was making out with his number one suspect and that is why he took off. He leaned against the wall as he felt L's hands run over his stomach up to his chest. He bit his lip again when he felt L toying with his nipples. Why was he letting this happen? He could stop this by saying no. He didn't think L would rape him. But this felt so good to him. It was pleasing.

L removed his hand from Raito's groin to hear a whimper escaping Raito's mouth. He slowly removed Raito's shirt, letting his finger linger over the smooth skin. He looked into Raito's eyes. Oh, Raito wanted this as much as he did. He could see it in Raito's eyes. He never thought he would be drawn to someone like this. Raito could drive him mad. He lifted Raito's legs up and balanced the younger man within in his arms and the wall.

"Ahh." Raito spoke as he was lifted into the air. He didn't want to fall. That would be embarrassing. He wrapped his legs around L's waist and groaned as he felt L's mouth over his nipple. If this is what he can gain, then he wouldn't fight it anymore. He wanted to feel pleasure. He wanted to find out what L would do to him. It was turning him on that L was interest in him. He only hoped it wasn't just his body that L was attracted to. He hoped L was attracted to him for other reasons. He opened his eyes and looked at L.

L moved his lips over Raito's nipples to his neck. He licked up Raito's neck to his ear and whispered, "Raito."

"What?" Raito asked breathlessly. He wondered what L would say while in the middle of making out with him. Was L enjoying this as well?

Running one of his hands over Raito's abs and chest, L muttered, "Raito is very attractive." Raito looked at him and he leaned his forehead against Raito's, staring into those warm honey eyes. He continued with his words, "His mind is very attractive."

Raito let out his breathe that he was holding in. He was glad that L thought he was attractive. He was pulled away from the wall and he wrapped his arms around L's neck to keep himself balanced. He didn't want to fall on his butt. He stared at L and couldn't believe the man could be that strong. He wondered how L would look unclothed. He was dumped onto the bed. He asked, "What are you going to do?"

"Show Raito-kun pleasure." L spoke in a heated voice. He climbed on top of the younger man. He should put a stop to this but it has been a while since he had some. Raito was attractive; both in mind and body. He ran his hands over Raito's stomach to his chest. He stared down at those lust filled honey eyes. He leaned forward, taking Raito's lips into a kiss. He gained access to inside of Raito's mouth with ease. He swept his tongue over the white teeth and fought against Raito's wet muscle. He groaned into the kiss. He always enjoyed having power. Yes, he was like Kira. He pulled away from the kiss to watch amused as Raito lifted his head to capture his mouth again. He pulled back some more and whispered, "Raito-kun will not try to demand things from me."

"L." Raito whimpered. The kiss was heavenly. He wanted to taste the other man again. He wanted it badly. He wrapped his arms around L's neck and stared into those dark eyes. He was seeing emotions. He didn't think it was possible. He always imagined L as a machine who never showed a single emotion. He saw L show lust in those eyes. He leaned up and took L's lips. He wanted to have a taste of the older male. He dratted his tongue into the warm wet mouth, enjoying it. He unwrapped his arms and dragged them down over the white sweater. He slowly lifted the shirt up L's upper body. He wanted to feel L's muscles. L must be stronger than what he shows. He wanted to see how strong L really was. He didn't understand why it turned him on to image L strong.

L broke the kiss to let Raito take off his shirt. Feeling hesitate hands run across his stomach and chest, he whispered, "Raito-kun wants me."

Raito stared into those dark mysterious eyes. He wanted to speak but he couldn't find his voice. His mind was yelling at him for doing this. He shouldn't feel anything toward a man. But he felt something for L. He had a crush on the older male. He wanted L for himself. Would he ever gain that? Was this just a one time thing? He didn't want that. He wanted more.

L leaned down, licking at Raito's neck. He slowly slid his hand down the flat chest to the stomach, rubbing across the hips bones. He could feel Raito's need against his stomach. He knew the other wanted him. It was nice to have someone wanting him without him paying for it. He unbuttoned Raito's pants. As he pulled the pants down Raito's long legs, he whispered, "Raito-kun is very attractive. No wonder he has tons of fans."

Raito kicked the rest of his pants off and touched L's chest again. He groaned, "Are we going to talk through this all?" He didn't want to talk. If he kept talking, then he might change his mind. He wanted L. It was driving him mad with this slow pace. He felt his boxers ripped off of him and he whimpered as he felt the cold air hit his heated cock. He looked up to see L looking over his entire body. He wasn't affected or embarrassed. He had it all and by the way L was looking at him, L was pleased with what he was seeing.

L started to lick up Raito's thigh, listening to the small moans escaping those taunting lips. He bit down on some skin gaining a beautiful noise. He worried at it for a little while. It would be a nice mark that no one would see. He moved his lips up Raito's thigh, hearing the other breathing heavy.

L was so close to his need that it was making Raito crazy. He wanted those teasing lips around his cock. He thrust his hips up, trying to tell L what he wanted. He grabbed the sheets as he felt L's tongue sweep across his hot cock. It was driving him wild. He never felt like this before. What was it about L that drove him mad with lust? What did L have that none of his girlfriends had? He moaned loudly as he felt L's wet warmth around his cock. He was in paradise and he didn't want it to stop.

L licked Raito's cock while sucking on it. He toyed with Raito's balls as he bobbed his head up and down the length. He wanted to hear more sounds escaping Raito's mouth.

Twisting the sheets, Raito moaned, "Ahhh! Yes! Ahh! Ngg! Uhhh!" He couldn't contain his voice while getting a blow job. It was heaven. He wondered what sex would feel like with someone like L. Would it be good or would it be bad? He figured he would soon find out. When L let go of his cock, he thrust his hips up as he whimpered from the lost contact.

L stared into those lust filled eyes and comment, "We have more to do before you find relief." He stood up and watched as Raito raised his arms to pull him back. He needed out of his jeans. His member was throbbing with need. He wanted Raito like no other. He never felt like that. He torn off his jeans, letting them drop to the ground. As he looked over at the teenager, he saw lust clearly in those eyes and a little bit of fear. He opened his drawer and pulled out some lube. As he climbed back onto Raito, he thrust his hips down, rubbing his groin against Raito's.

Raito arched his back and moaned. It felt so good after someone doing this. He stared up at L. L wanted him. He couldn't believe it. He never thought L would want something like this. L was so untouchable. He whispered afraid to break whatever spell they were on, "L. Why me?" He needed to know the answer.

As he molded his hands against Raito's body, L answered, "Raito's mind attracts me to him." He leaned forward and kissed Raito. He didn't want to talk. He wanted to feel Raito, all of Raito. He ran his hands over Raito's legs, squeezing the skin. As he bit Raito's lower lip, he moaned, "I want Raito. Does Raito feel it?"

Raito couldn't think. He just wanted to feel more. He wrapped his arms around L's neck, running his fingers across the smooth pale skin. L rubbed himself against him and it was heaven. He was seeing white stars in his vision. He wanted more than this. He wanted to feel the relief of having sex. He was a little scare. After all, L was a big size. He wondered if it would fit. He was giving himself up to L. He never let anyone control him in his life. He moaned, "L, I need…" He couldn't finish saying the sentence. It would mean he had a weakness.

L leaned up and stared down at the teenager. He knew what Raito was going to say. He spread Raito's legs apart, groaning at the site. Raito had sweat running down his face and body. Raito was pink in the face. It was a site to behold. And he wanted more. He lubed up his fingers, slowly pushing in a digit. He watched as Raito squirm. He leaned down and kissed those lips again. He couldn't get enough of Raito. This feeling was new to him. Never before did he want someone so badly it hurt. He pushed in another digit, seeing pain cross Raito's face. He leaned toward Raito's ear and whispered, "Relax. It will get better."

Raito wanted the pain gone but did what L told him to. It felt better as he relaxed. It also helped that L was rubbing his cock. When another digit entered him, he wanted to tell L to stop. He didn't like the pain. Was this how it felt the first time? He whimpered but L was taking his mind off the pain by kissing his neck and stroking his cock. It was getting more pleasurable.

When Raito arched his back and moaned loudly, L smirked as he said, "I found it." He pushed against Raito's sweet spot, making the younger man squirm against the bed. It was beautiful seeing Raito, the calm man show so much in the middle of sex. He pulled his fingers out, gaining a whimper from Raito. He rubbed lube on his throbbing cock, getting ready to take Raito. He had to take it slow for the other man. It would seem it was Raito first time being with a man. He threw Raito's legs over his shoulders, slowly entering Raito. He kept his eyes trained on Raito's face.

It hurt a lot but he bit his lip to stop from crying out. He felt tears leaking from his eyes. He closed them tightly. He wanted this but the pain was horrible. It felt like he was being torn in two. He gripped the sheets in his fists, twisting them. He felt lips against his face, kissing his tears. He whimpered, "L."

"Shh. It will get better. I promise." L responded as he tried not to pound into the younger man. He so wanted to pound into Raito. His cock was squeezed so tightly. It felt so heavenly. He rubbed his hands over Raito's chest, toying with Raito's nipples. He licked at Raito's neck, softly biting the skin, anything to try to get Raito to relax. He stroked Raito's cock, hoping that would send more pleasure to the other man.

Raito lay there, feeling the pleasure that L was giving him. He slowly relaxed and felt L move inside of him. It felt odd but pleasurable. When something was hit inside of him, he yelled, "AHHH! THERE! AGAIN!" It made him see stars in his vision. He wanted to feel that again. With the next thrust, L hit that spot again. It was great. He pushed himself forward, trying to get L into him more. He wanted to feel so much more. L wasn't moving fast enough. He screamed, "Faster! More! Faster!" He just wanted to feel the pleasure more. What was this? Why was he doing this? L was a man. It wasn't right but it felt so right.

L sped up his pace, pounding into the younger male. He hid his smile. Raito would regret telling him to go faster tomorrow. He grabbed a hold of Raito's cock, pumping it in time of his pace. He wanted to cum so badly it hurt. He pushed forward as Raito thrust upwards. He felt Raito's hands on his arms, trying to pull him closer. He was more than happy to lean against Raito, to be closer to the younger man. He licked at Raito's ear, groaning into Raito's ear.

Raito was losing his mind. He never thought to hear L's voice sound like that. He couldn't hold his release. He came with a scream, "L!" He felt L thrust into him harder and faster. He lay there, trying to calm down. When he felt L cum inside of him, he moaned, "Lllllllll."

L pulled his softened cock out of Raito and collapsed beside the younger man. He ran his fingers across Raito's sweaty arm. He wanted to go again with Raito. He wanted this to continue. He never had that feeling. He wouldn't ever sleep with the same person twice. Pulling the teenager closely, making Raito's back hit his chest, he wrapped his arm around Raito's waist, whispering, "Raito-kun is mine."

Raito wanted to argue but he didn't feel like fighting with the older male. He just wanted to lay there in bliss. The sex was great and he wanted more. He never had someone that he wanted to sleep with again. He turned his head to stare into those eyes. They were unreadable once again. But he knew he saw emotions cross them when they were having sex. He heard the emotions within L's voice. L wasn't untouchable man. L was human like everyone else. He closed his eyes as he felt L's lips against his own. Maybe they could do this again.

The next day, Raito wobbled across the main room as everyone stared at him. He glared at each of them, daring them to ask what happened. He wasn't in the mood of having them ask questions. He wasn't sure if he could lie with a straight face. The sex was great but he felt so sore today. He didn't like the aftermath. He sat down, biting his lip to stop from yelping. He turned to look at L, who looked happy today.

"Good morning everyone." L spoke happily. He jumped onto his seat, pulling his legs up to his chest. He glanced over at Raito who was glaring at him. He did warn the teenager that he would feel pain.

In the corner, Matsuda asked, "Don't you think Ryuuzaki is very cheerful today?"

"Yeah. So what?" Aizawa responded.

"It looks like he got some." Matsuda remarked.

Raito heard their conversation and spit out his drink. When L looked over at him, he coughed, "Nothing." He cleaned his face up with a napkin. To his surprise, Watari walked over with some pain medication. He hid his face from view. He felt his cheeks turning red.

Aizawa sighed, "That is impossible. Ryuuzaki couldn't get lucky if he wanted to."

Raito wanted to turn around and yell that L did get lucky. He turned his face to look at L. He saw L looking over at Matsuda and Aizawa. He wondered what the other would say.

"If I do get lucky, as Aizawa-san puts it, I would not spread it around the office." L spoke. He was ready to say he did get lucky with Raito, but he feared the outcome. First, Yagami would demand the handcuffs off. Then, he would have the team respect him less for sleeping with his suspect. Third, Misa was in the room and he needed her to stay quiet about the case. Finally, he wasn't ready to hear a speech from his caretaker about what he did. Then again, it looked like Watari already knew. He never did tell the elderly man to get medication for Raito.

Raito blushed and turned back to his desk. He wasn't going to let anyone know that he slept with the greatest detective alive. When he heard a chair move, he turned his head and saw L sitting right beside him.

L leaned forward and whispered into Raito's ear, so no one could hear him, "Raito-kun, it would seem I want you again."

Matsuda yelled, "Ryuuzaki got lucky with Raito-kun!"


End file.
